There exist many types of packaging, for example for packaging gifts. In one such type of packaging, ornamental packaging is used to hide the gift from view until the package is opened. For example, wrapping paper is used to wrap gifts that are to be displayed under a Christmas tree, sometimes for many days before they are unwrapped.
While relatively inexpensive and convenient, such packaging typically serves only an ornamental purpose. Other types of packaging having additional functionality have therefore been developed.
In one such type of packaging, a gift is locked inside the packaging through a lock. The lock includes a puzzle that must be solved in order to release the object.
While having more uses than purely ornamental packaging, this type of packaging is also of relatively limited use. Indeed, once the puzzle has been solved and the object removed from the packaging, the packaging becomes relatively useless, except to serve once more to package another object.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel packaging structure and method.